The Lion and the Snake
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: Because nobody ever asked Regulus how he felt.


**I shall never own Harry Potter, so stop asking.**

_Dear Reg,_

_ I did it! I broke the family tradition! Oh Reg, you don't know how amazing it feels to be different from the pureblood-mania bunch of freaks I'm ashamed to call my family. I feel, free, and wonderful, and it's so great! Gryffindor is wonderful! It's, all red and gold and lions and happy people. Fabian and Gideon, the Prewitt twins, they're always cracking jokes and such. And me and my friends, James, Peter, and Remus, (I won't disclose last names, for fear mother hears of them and hunts us down.) we're having fun to no ends! We're all interested in the same things, and we _love _pranking! Oh Reg, I hope you're in Gryffindor with me! Believe me, it's worthwhile._

_ Love,_

_ Sirius_

Regulus wiped a tear away from his cheek. It had been a month since his brother had left for Hogwarts, and this was the first time he had written. Back when he had been home, it had been just the two of them to entertain themselves and each other, but now Sirius had found new friends, and had replaced him.

And worse, he was encouraging him to join Gryffindor! He actually _wanted _him to befoul the family name more than he himself had already done! Surely their mother…

But the worst part was that some small part of Regulus _wanted _to join his brother in Gryffindor, and _wanted _to be different than the rest of the family. But he couldn't consider that. Surely their mother…

"_**Regulus!" **_a bloodcurdling shriek came from three floors below in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Regulus hurried to where his mother stood, with a crumpled up letter in her hand.

"Y-yes mother?" Regulus said quietly.

"Did you? Did I? Can't believe!" she stuttered, her face turning a shocking red. "Befouled the family name! Disgraced the Black family! Did you know anything about this?"

"A-a-about w-w-w-what?" Regulus stuttered, backing away towards the wall.

"Your brother! He! Gryffindor!" she spat, as if the very taste of the House would soil her tongue.

"N-no!" he lied.

"Lies!" she roared in outrage. "You lie! He told you! You two were always close!" drawing back her hand, she flung it towards her face, slapping her small son's cheek.

The sound rang through the kitchen, and Regulus felt tears welling in his eyes. The spot where his mother's hand had made contact with his face stung, and he wanted to curl up and cry, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Get out of my sight," she cried, shoving him towards the door.

Regulus stayed in his room, crying, wishing for his brother to be home again to comfort him. But it would be a miracle if he'd ever be allowed back in the house.

~O-O~

"Black, Regulus!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

Regulus saw Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table with his mates, and gave him a weak smile. Sirius flashed a grin and a thumbs up, and Regulus swore he could've seen at least ten girls swoon at the sight.

_Another Black eh? _The hat whispered. _Well, I could put you in Slytherin like most of your family, except the odd little white sheep. See what I did there?_

Regulus gulped. He felt it best not to anger the hat, so thought nothing.

_Not Slytherin. Please, let me be in Gryffindor, _he told the hat.

_I could see you being great someday, doing brave things. _The hat said. _But you aren't a lion yet. Perhaps a raven? You did get my joke… Not Hufflepuff material, although you are a hard worker. Yes, I do think the best place for you would be _"SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus felt his heart sink as he took the hat off and stumbled towards the applauding green and silver clad table. He looked towards Sirius, who smiled sadly and shrugged, and then looked towards the table. There, with a smirk plastered on her face, sat Bellatrix Black, with her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda. Narcissa and Lucius smiled proudly, pulling Regulus to sit between them, while Bellatrix muttered nasty things about Sirius under her breath. Andromeda looked like she'd rather not be there.

~O-O~

Regulus looked on longingly as the Marauders entered the Great Hall. Heads turned, after the last night's stunt. Their prank had truly been spectacular, and everybody was dazzled, wondering how they could possibly top that.

Sirius grinned and waved, his long dark hair flopping in his face. All the girls sighed, as he blew kisses at his admirers. James waved at people, and then swooped down to plant a kiss on Lily Evans's lips. Girls glared at her as she smiled at James. Remus waved shyly, but didn't do anything extraordinary, but still the girls giggled. And Peter just stood by, laughing along.

The boys congratulated them, slapping their backs and clapping.

Regulus longed to have friends like that, but he couldn't. He was a snake. Snakes didn't have friends, just people. He sighed, wishing that his brother would spare him just a glance, but he continued on his way, loping with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and his adoring fan club watching as he and James laughed and joked, all the while James's arm around Lily's shoulders.

He felt the anger boil upwards in him, he had been replaced. They weren't brothers anymore. After all, he didn't even live in his house. He had moved in with James Potter. He wasn't even on the Family Tree anymore. There was no point in hiding the betrayal. Regulus stood up with a bitter taste in his mouth, and hurried out of the hall. It's not like Sirius would care.

And not once, since the Sorting, did Sirius grin, or smile, or flash a thumbs up at his younger brother.

And nobody ever asked how Regulus felt about that.


End file.
